


Iconic

by denyingmyselfalways



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (some old vines), Gen, I love these two's friendship, Iconic Vines, Natasha understands, Natasha understands and Natasha is proud, Peter and Shuri are best friends, Peter lives with the Avengers, Shuri and Peter quoting vines, Tony is basically Peter's dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denyingmyselfalways/pseuds/denyingmyselfalways
Summary: In which Shuri and Peter keep quoting vines and driving Tony and T'challa insane.The rest of the team is just confused.(Except for Nat.)





	1. Chapter 1

The first time that Peter met Shuri went better than Tony had thought it. Read: MUCH WORSE.

To be fair, he _had_ planned for the two royals to officially meet the other Avengers. Unfortunately, with them being royals, they usually did whatever they wanted and decided to come two weeks before Tony ( ~~Pepper~~ ) had planned it.

So, they showed up at the compound in the middle of Peter playing the piano.

Peter was incredibly talented in the music department, but Peter being Peter, he was very insecure about it. And when he saw two random strangers walking into the room he immediately stopped, face turning beat red.

“What is the matter? You were playing quite well for a white boy,” Shuri asked looking around. “I am impressed by Starks technology. It is most advanced for a society that is not built on vibranium. Of course, it needs a little upgrading, but it will do for now.”

Peter just opened his mouth and closed it again.

“Shuri, please, you are flustering the child,” T’challa chastised, only halfway focused on Peter as he too was taking in the compound. “Where is Tony anyway?”

Peter frowned at this. “Child?”

“White boy, where is Tony Stark? Are you his child? I didn’t know he had a son. Never mind, you look too innocent to be any child of Starks. Who are you anyway?”

Peter’s jaw slackened. “I’m-uh... Spi- Peter. Peter Parker.”

“Peter Parker? Very generic.” Shuri walked over to one of the pristine white couches facing the piano. “Why don’t you keep playing? I enjoyed it.”

“I-uh. I don’t...”

Tony chose that moment to walk into the room and saved Peter from having to deal with his insecurities. “T’challa! What are you doing here, you are scheduled to show up two weeks from now!”

T’challa smirked. “Wakandan’s are not people of schedule Mr. Stark. We go wherever our spirit takes us. Besides, that is a bit hypocritical coming from you.”

Tony just sighed. “Whatever, it’s not like I have a company to run or anything.”

Peter snorted, “More like Ms. Potts has a company to run..”

Tony glared at him, but it held no anger. “Why don’t you get to know the princess, I’m sure you two have a lot in common. The adults need to talk.”

“Excuse me, you do not dismiss me like that! I am royalty you know.” Shuri stood, raising a single eyebrow at the billionaire. Tony glanced at her, hesitating.

T’challa laughed. “I can dismiss you. Go and converse with Tony’s child while we discuss meetings and such. It would bore you anyways.”

Shuri rolled her eyes as the two turned to leave.

“Besides, if you too have enough in common, you might actually get to go on a real date for once in your life, Pete,” Tony called over his shoulder.

Peter wrinkled his nose at Tony’s back. “Shut the-” he slammed his hands on the piano keys. “up.”

And Shuri busted out laughing and both Tony and T’challa turned around, confused.

She laughed for five minutes straight and Peter just sat there with this satisfied look on his face and after that Peter and Shuri became unspoken best friends.

They never explained it to Tony.

 

Clint came from his farm with a broken elbow. He refused to tell them why.

He spent the entire first three days of T’challa and Shuri’s visit complaining about it to the point that Tony begged Shuri to fix it because Bruce was on a trip to India and Clint refused to go to any sort of medical facility because in his words he’s had ‘bad experiences’.

Tony, Shuri, Peter, Clint, Steve, and Bucky were all sitting at the kitchen counter for breakfast when he’d asked. Only Peter and Pepper had to power to get Tony up this early without getting slapped and it had been Peter this morning, asking if they could go down and work in the workshop together for a while with Shuri to work on improving his suit. Tony insisted Peter have something to eat first and Steve had insisted that Tony have something to eat, and Bucky went wherever Steve went and Clint only slept when it was most inconvenient to everyone else, so here they were.

And of course, Clint being Clint decided to complain about how annoying his broken elbow was.

Shuri sighed heavily and declared that she would not fix ‘another broken white boy’ unless she got something in return.

 “Something in return! The satisfaction of helping my broken elbow heal, isn’t that enough for you?” Clint asked, his raised voice causing everyone who wasn’t a morning person to wince. (read: everyone except Steve)

Shuri and Peter’s gaze locked for half a second, and to the outside observer, you would be able to see Peter’s small nod, as if allowing Shuri this one.

Shuri leaned over to counter towards Clint who was sitting across from her and shoved a finger in his face. “You know what? I’m about to say it.”

“Say it. Say it.” Peter goaded, half-covering a giant grin with one hand. Tony frowned at his protégé but didn’t manage to ask what they were talking about because Shuri interrupted.

“I don’t care that you broke your elbow.”

Peter and Shuri were still laughing ten minutes later.

 

The fourth day of the two Wakandan’s visit, T’challa walked downstairs to see both Shuri and Peter in the kitchen with sunglasses on, Peter holding a trombone.

“What are you-?”

He was cut off by Peter playing the instrument and Shuri opening and slamming the oven to the beat.

T’challa never fled a scene faster in his life.

 

“Hey, you want the rest of my Dr. Pepper?” Peter held the can out to Shuri. The Avengers had gathered for supper, which had become a habit for them after they basically adopted Peter.

“What is Doctor Pepper? Is this an American thing?” she asked grabbing the can from the boy sitting next to her.

“It’s soda-” Steve tried to explain.

But Shuri grinned at Peter one second before yelling, “This biiish empty!”

“ **YEET!** ” She threw it across the table, hitting T’challa in the head who was halfway through taking a bite.

The pair died laughing.

“Not again,” Tony muttered as the rest of the Avengers just proceeded to look affronted.

Except for Natasha. Who just looked proud.

 

Tony and Steve had this thing called ‘Trying’.

They did it every Sunday afternoon. They would just do something together with just the two of them. It didn’t have to be anything special as long as they were, you guessed it, _trying_.

And maybe someday it would be the same as it used to be. Or close. This particular Sunday, they decided to watch Star Wars because even after the few years of lying low and being a fugitive, Steve hadn’t gotten to it. And Tony was not about to have Sam spoil it for Steve.

Due to the fact that they still weren’t on the greatest terms, they had this unspoken thing about sitting on opposite sides of the couch. And it was a long couch. Even after they’d gotten okay enough to sit next to each other, they still did it, partly because Tony made jokes about it every time they did something like this.

However, Tony didn’t expect anyone else to take notice, much less make a video of it.

Tony had practically adopted Peter as Peter’s father-figure, and in doing so had unknowingly agreed to watch Star Wars over and over. Because of this, he’d gotten kind of into it as well and was so wrapped up in watching the movie, he didn’t hear the two kids coming up behind him until he heard Peter say in a sing-song voice.

“Two bros, chillin’ on the couch, five feet apart cause they’re not gay!”

Tony and Steve turned to see Peter with his phone pointed at them and Shuri peering over his shoulder at the footage, both of them with huge grins on their faces.

Tony just rolled his eyes, turning back to the screen. Steve looked like he was stuck in between looking offended, amused, and exasperated all at the same time until Peter realized what they were watching and whined about the fact that they hadn’t invited him.

 

“We’re all out of food. Peter and Clint ate it all,” Sam called from the kitchen.

“Excuse me, bird man, you ate almost as much as I did,” Clint called from his seat on the couch, playing four-way Mario cart with Peter, Shuri, and Rhodey.

“I can go run for some McDonalds," Peter offered, half paying attention to the conversation.

“How much money do you have?” Shuri asked, a half smirk on her face.

“Uh, like sixty-nine cents,” Peter replied, catching on.

“Ah! You know what that means!”

Peter sniffed, maneuvering his character around a banana peel, “I don’t have enough money for chicken nuggets.”

Shuri laughed so hard that she sent Daisy off of rainbow road.


	2. Chapter 2

They were sitting on the quinjet, flying to a mission across the country. T’challa agreed to come along with Peter, Tony, Vision, Natasha, Cap, and Wanda. It wasn’t the apocalypse or anything, so the rest of the Avengers decided to stay behind.

Shuri only came because Peter and T’challa were both going, and so she could watch from above and inform.

It had become a tradition among them to discuss their battle strategies from earlier battles to see what they could change and what to keep doing. They’d agreed not to discuss what the media had dubbed the ‘civil war’ strategies until they felt okay about it, but it had been long enough that Tony decided to bring it up.

“So, do you think we can discuss it now?”

Steve hesitated, then nodded. “It’s been long enough. Besides, I want to get feedback from others.”

Peter looked up. “Are we going to talk about how I stole your shield because I feel really bad about that.”

Tony smirked. “Kid, how many times do I have to tell you, it’s fine. He doesn’t care.”

“Yeah, you’re good, kid. If anything, I’m just impressed.” Steve said, reaching over to ruffle Peter’s hair. “You did good taking me down,” he said, grinning at Peter shying away from his hand.

“Thanks, Cap,” he muttered, face reddening slightly.

Shuri looked up from her phone. “You took down Captain America?”

Peter blinked.

T’challa raised an eyebrow. “Whatever you are thinking, don’t say it.”

Then Peter’s face slackened. “Shuri, no.”

“Shuri, yes.” She replied with a devilish grin on her face, then held up her phone towards Peter and Cap and asked: “How did you take down Captain America?”

Peter sighed, putting his head in his hands. It took him five seconds to respond and in a German accent: “We shot him in zee legs because his shield is zee size of a dinner plate and he iz an idiot.”

Steve had never looked so affronted, and Peter never so sorry.

Tony laughed and laughed and laughed.

T’challa was so done with his sister’s antics that he refused to speak to her for the entirety of the mission.

And Natasha just looked proud.

 

When they were flying back from that very same mission, Shuri asked if she could get a map of the U.S. to plot the points in which the Avengers had fought different battles.

T’challa was going to object, but Steve, who was unused to Shuri’s shenanigans, gave her a Stark tablet with the map of America on it.

She began doing what she said she would, asking about different states and if there were previous missions there, and soon T’challa forgot about it and let her grill the other Avengers.

It was only when Shuri pronounced Arkansas wrong that T’challa looked up from cleaning the claws of his suit.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Peter whip out his phone and start recording and it was then that he knew: they had planned this.

“No, that’s pronounced: Ar-can-saw,” Tony corrected, oblivious. He didn’t even look up from his phone when he said it, and T’challa was baffled at how unsuspecting of Shuri he was. Then again, Stark didn’t have to live with her.

“I am confution!” Shuri spat looking up at Tony. He looked up, frowning.

“What are you-?”

“Why is this one Kansas?” she asked, shoving her finger at the state on the screen, “But this one is not Ar-kansas?” she probed the tablet with her finger. “America explain! Explain! What do you mean Ar-can-saw?!”

Que Peter laughing forever.

 

Tony didn’t usually drive anywhere himself. He either flew as Iron Man or had Happy drive him places. And he never went on road trips. But the Avengers managed to convince him that for the last week of T’challa and Shuri’s stay, they would do just that. Show the Wakandan’s America and all that.

It was his turn to drive the huge van that he bought specifically for this trip. T’challa and Shuri sat in the two seat behind him and Peter was passed out in the passenger seat. In fact, pretty much everyone was asleep, all except him, the two royals, and Bucky, who Tony is pretty sure never sleeps.

Shuri was frowning at the signs on the roads as they passed as if trying to uncover their secrets. Tony wanted to ask her what she was doing, but it was probably some weird Wakandan thing that Tony wouldn’t understand and it would just make him look like an idiot, so he didn’t ask.

Then again, T’challa seemed perfectly okay with the road signs.

“Road work ahead?” Shuri asked, pointing at a sign warning about construction.

She was loud enough that Peter awoke from his unconscious state and blinked blearily at her.

“What?” Tony asked, looking questioningly at T’challa.

T’challa just shrugged, but Peter perked up.

“Well, yeah, I sure _hope_ it does,” the two teens said simultaneously and busted out laughing.

T’challa growled. “They wait just long enough for us to forget what they’re doing, and then they spring another quote when we least expect it.”

“What are they quoting?” Tony snapped, as their laughter dwindled.

T’challa just shook his head, bewildered.

“What are you quoting?”

They just started laughing again.

 _“What_ are you quoting?!”

Peter eventually got to the point where he was laughing so hard that he was crying, then blamed it on the tiredness, and then passed out again.

No matter how many times Tony begged, Shuri wouldn’t explain.

 

Shuri loved betting. She did it all the time, but instead of betting money, she dealt in dares. Every time she won, (read: she won every time) she would force the other person to do something super embarrassing.

The bet in question was that Clint would break and ask to use the restroom before anyone else did.

The person who bet against her was Peter.

Peter thought that Scott would do it.

It was Clint.

After a lot of grumbling on Tony’s part, they pulled over to the gas station and Clint got out to use the restroom.

“Anyone else need to go while we’re stopped? Because we aren’t stopping again for another hour!” Tony called from the front seat. Reluctantly, others began to file out as Shuri whispered to Peter what he had to do.

“What the heck, Shuri! No!”

“You lost the bet, you have to do it.”

Peter groaned burying his head in his elbow, as Shuri proceeded to take out her phone and hit record. “I don’t feel like it.”

“Feel like doing what?” Tony asked, voice softening slightly as he took in the youngest Avenger.

Peter looked up. _“You are my dad. You’re my dad. Boogie Woogie Woogie.”_

Shuri cackled and zoomed in on Tony’s face.

Tony blinked, “Excuse me?” he asked, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“I lost a bet, okay?”

“Sure, Peter, sure,” Tony looked back towards the gas station and reached to put an arm around Peter’s shoulders. “I know you meant it.”

“I did not!” But Peter let him keep his arm there.

Shuri counted that as a victory.

 

They stopped at a hotel in North Carolina. They were heading down to Florida to go to the beach, (‘it’s all made of water, I don’t know why we’re going all the way to Florida to swim in the same stuff we shower in’-tony) and Tony wanted to keep driving, but everyone else was tired and wanted to sleep in an actual bed. So Tony booked the ground floor of the hotel and everyone got a room. They all congregated in the breakfast area in the morning, and as soon as everyone saw the Avengers they flooded them with questions and asked for pictures and autographs.

Steve and Bucky managed to fend most of them off, but it was still super chaotic while they were trying to eat.

“Fanatic people disturb me. Like why would someone get a tattoo of my face on their back?” T’challa muttered under his breath, watching the girls try to sneak past the two supersoldiers.

Peter sidled up to the king. “Same.” He took a swig of his chocolate milk. (because why not get chocolate milk?) “I’m gonna need like ‘two shots of vodka,’” he said miming pouring a full bottle of vodka into his drink.

T’challa looked at him like he was crazy.

Natasha, who was sitting on his right, just nodded gravely.

Peter could be found an hour later, retelling the story to a laughing Shuri as he described the exacted level of disturbed-ness on T’challa’s face.

 

They made it to the beach in one piece which is a surprise in of itself, and ‘suited up’ in their swim gear. They all raced to the water and dived in (even vision as his exoskeleton was waterproof), except for Shuri.

“Shuri, come on, what are you waiting for?” T’challa yelled back at his sister, who was standing on the beach, looking forlorn.

_“I can’t swim.”_

“What? Yes, you-”

T’challa was interrupted by Peter slapping his forehead and complaining loudly about the fact that he’d forgotten that one.

Tony sighed and mimed drowning himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, suggestions are appreciated, I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, I haven't posted to this fic in a while, and this might be the last one, but I just HAD to add it.

Peter and Shuri didn’t get to see each other much after the Wakandans left America unless it was in emergency situations due to the fact that they lived on two separate continents. As a result, whenever there was an emergency, their shenanigans were upped tenfold. It was only survivable for the other Avengers because eventually they’d get serious again and deal with the problem.

Whoever thought that inviting Shuri to deal with the Asgardian return problem, however, was an idiot.

Why had they needed to bring the Wakandans anyway? It didn’t involve them! I mean, technically, T’challa was an Avenger, so _maybe_ him, but not Shuri. Perhaps it had been Peter’s puppy dog eyes. That was probably it.

Or the fact that Tony freaked out and called all the backup he knew when Thor, Bruce, and some random Asgardian that he didn’t know showed up at the compound with Loki in tow.

And that was how they ended up with all the Avengers arguing with each other about the fate of Loki while Shuri snuck off to hang out with Peter.

Well, not really snuck off. More like sat to the side, made sarcastic comments, and laughed hysterically while no one paid attention to them.

Well, no one except Loki, apparently.

“Can I get a waffle?!” Peter asked, barely heard over the Avengers bickering. “Can I _please_ get a waffle?”

Shuri snickered. “It’s like they’ve forgotten about us or something.”

“I know the feeling.”

Peter spasmed, head whipping around to the Asgardian sitting on the other side of him on the couch.

Shuri and Peter blinked at him a couple times, and Loki blinked back.

“Don’t they notice that you’re over here?” Shuri asked, and Loki gestured to the illusion standing next to Thor.

“Like I said, I know the feeling.”

Peter laughed. “They haven’t forgotten about you. I mean, look at them, they’ve been going on for forty minutes now!”

Loki smirked. “I suppose unleashing an army upon Midgard does that.”

“It is alright. Everyone knows you were being controlled by the stone anyway. I do not hold it against you.” Shuri said, pulling out her phone.

Peter scrunched his nose. “Wait, since when did we know that?”

Loki cocked his head. “I thought that was assumed.”

“And why would we assume that?”

“Because it would be idiotic of me to assert my dominion by killing everyone. I don’t even like violence. Thor has always been the one to revel in the fights.”

Shuri nodded like she’d known this the entire time. Peter just looked completely lost. “But, wait...” he looked at the fighting Avengers. “Do they know that?”

Loki shrugged leaning back against the couch with a huff. “Probably not.” Then he shrugged, a sardonic carelessness draping over him like a blanket. “And they probably won’t believe me if I tell them. Whatever. We all die someday.”

“It’s either kill yourself or get killed,” Shuri interjected, still looking at her phone.

Loki couldn’t hide the tiny grin on his face. “Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do?” he murmured under his breath.

Peter and Shuri’s jaws dropped and they just stared at each other for a full ten seconds before screaming at the top of their lungs.

Everyone freaked out, and Tony was halfway into his latest Iron Man suit before Peter could run over to calm everyone down. He began explaining the situation, but Shuri turned to a strangely calm-for-someone-who-just-had-seventeen-different-combinations-of-weaponry-pointed at their-face Loki.

“So, wait... how do you know about the internet?”

“Please, I was king for _years_. Running the politics was never my thing, and I let Heimdall take care of that up until I got bored and declared him a traitor of the crown. All that was really left to do was the entertainment of course, but the Asgardian drama ran dry of ideas after a while, so I went looking for inspiration and came across Midgardian technology. It didn’t offer much in the way of ideas, but it did pass the time suspiciously quickly.”

Shuri giggled madly. “We are going to have _too_ much fun.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at her, his eyes flicking up and down as if judging her character. “I suppose I shall grant you the gift of my presence. If you continue to amuse me.”

Shuri rolled her eyes. “Please. Drop the ‘Prince of Asgard’ act. Everyone falls in love with Peter’s puppy dog eyes, and I make everyone cool stuff. You won’t be able to get enough of us.”

Loki just raised his other perfectly manicured eyebrow.

“Also, we specialize in driving everyone crazy, so I’m pretty sure you’ll fit right in!” Shuri stood.

“Who says the others won’t murder me?” Loki asked, flicking his wrist so that his illusion disappeared and standing with her.

“Peter does. He likes you now, and like I said, everyone likes Peter, so you’ve pretty much gained immunity at this point. Which I’m sure you’ll claim is what you were going for.” Shuri smirked at him and walked over to T’challa, speaking in rapid-fire Wakandan.

Loki smirked. “That was legitness,” he muttered under his breath. He mentally scolded himself for stooping to their level up until he realized that Peter had somehow heard him from the across the room and gave him the hugest, proudest grin ever.

He may or may not have cast an illusion over himself, so no one would realize his grin could rival Peters. I guess we’ll never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's so short, but there are a couple of vine references and Loki's there, so what more could you really need?
> 
> I may add more with the three of them killing the others with their humor but I'm working on my series right now, so I might not, idk.


End file.
